


Riding Together

by SloanGreyMercyDeath



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Inns, Vacation, bike tour, they got crushes!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SloanGreyMercyDeath/pseuds/SloanGreyMercyDeath
Summary: Snow sends Emma and Regina on a week long bike tour. Of course, she failed to mention that they were both going to be there. Over the week, their crushes are revealed and they have to deal with them.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 15
Kudos: 78





	Riding Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IrrelevantNumber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrrelevantNumber/gifts).



Emma Swan walked down the stairs of the B&B, looking around at the quaint decorations and quainter people. She’d grown accustomed to the Small Town Vibe of Storybrooke, but every other small town in Maine seemed foreign and boring. Apparently, it was the magic that made Storybrooke interesting, not the seaside air. Go figure.

Still, she had to admit it was nice to get out of Storybrooke for a while and away from all the residents. The town had been stressful recently. Between keeping Regina safe from angry mobs and keeping angry mobs safe from Regina, Emma was exhausted. That’s why she’d agreed to going on a week-long bike tour when Snow had proposed it.

Of course, it turned out that Emma’s answer hadn’t mattered. Snow had already bought the ticket when she’d asked and Emma had left that same day. She’d gotten to the B&B the night before and passed out, trying to get as much sleep as possible. Waking up early, she intended to eat breakfast before orientation, and before she had to talk to strangers.

Hopefully, no one would try and befriend her. She was on this trip to relax, get some exercise, and escape the magical drama that was her life. She was especially glad to escape Regina. Not because she hated her, but because she… liked her. They’d been spending a lot of time together since the curse broke and Emma knew she was starting to catch feelings.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, she walked through the small parlor to the breakfast room. Maybe there’d be someone on this tour that she could have a fling with. It’d be nice to have a distraction from her feelings and blow off some steam.

Walking into the dining room, she immediately spotted the breakfast buffet in the corner. The smell of eggs, bacon and waffles filled the air and Emma felt her stomach rumble. Slowly walking to the food, she looked around the room at the other guests. Only the people on the bike tour were staying at the small B&B, so she sized up the group.

There was a very fit couple at one table pouring over the tour brochure. They were wearing rings and Emma immediately guessed that this was their honeymoon. She rolled her eyes. What a lame way to celebrate a marriage. 

At the next table were two girls who looked remarkably similar. Sisters, she’d guess. It was late July and she guessed that they were trying to make a few last memories before school started again. They couldn’t be older than 16 or 17 and Emma wondered where their parents were. As long as they didn’t turn to her for adult supervision, she couldn’t bring herself to care.

The last person in the room was an older woman. She was sitting alone reading a book and Emma thought she had the right idea. Not that Emma was really into reading, but she could enjoy some alone time. She was going to enjoy this alone time.

Emma was just picking up a plate when someone else walked into the room. Figuring it was the woman in charge of the tour, she glanced over her shoulder. It was not the woman in charge of the tour. It was Regina.

Frozen in place, Emma felt like a deer in headlights. This was supposed to be her escape from Regina! Instead, she was standing in a B&B, clutching a plate, wearing bicycle shorts and a tanktop, staring like an idiot at the woman she had a crush on. 

Regina’s eyes met hers and widened. Emma felt like she’d run into her teacher at the grocery store; it was so out of context that she felt like she had whiplash. Instead of her usual power suit, Regina was also wearing bicycle shorts and a tank top. Her legs were slim, but firm and, even though her arms weren’t muscular, Emma was distracted by them. She’d never seen so much of Regina’s golden skin at once and it made her light-headed.

Clearing her throat, Regina crossed the dining room in a few quick strides and stopped beside Emma, crossing her arms. “What are you doing here?” she asked, annoyed. That at least was familiar. “You have to leave.”

Emma’s eyebrows raised as she fell comfortably into their usual antagonistic banter. “I was here first.”

“Doubtful,” Regina muttered. “I arrived last night.”

“So did I. So, there.”

Rolling her eyes, Regina scoffed. “Eloquent as always.” She snatched the plate from Emma’s hands. “This is my vacation. You need to leave.”

Even though Emma’s logical brain told her that if Regina was here then going back to Storybrooke would be the same kind of vacation, she grit her teeth and took the plate back. “No. This is my vacation. You should go home and - Hey, who’s taking care of Henry?”

“Your parents,” Regina answered, shifting her hands to her hips. “This trip was their idea.”

“Of course it was.” Sighing, Emma just shrugged, noticing the way Regina’s eyes flicked to her bare shoulders. She straightened up instinctively to provide a better view. “Look,” she said, making Regina meet her eyes again. “We’re both adults-”

“That’s debatable.”

Emma smirked. “Good one. Anyway, I think we can manage to spend a week together without killing each other. Don’t you?”

Regina seemed to weigh her options and Emma could tell she was having the same debate about going back to Storybrooke. Her eyes ran over Emma’s biceps again and the way her almost-sheer white tanktop showed off her ab muscles. After a moment, she nodded, sighing as if it was a great sacrifice.

“Alright. I suppose I’ll survive.”

Chuckling, Emma handed her plate to Regina and picked up another for herself. They didn’t talk as they filled their plates. Regina took a single waffle with a light drizzle of syrup and an apple from a bowl of fruit that Emma hadn’t even noticed. Knowing how much energy the day’s ride would need, Emma took two waffles, several pieces of bacon, and a large scoop of eggs.

They sat at different tables, eating in peace. Emma watched Regina as Regina watched the others. It was fascinating to watch her size everyone up like this is a competition. Even though Emma had just done the same, Regina was a master at dissecting people. She could pinpoint flaws and weaknesses with a glance.

As Emma finished up her breakfast, a woman walked into the room. She was almost six feet tall and incredibly muscular. The clipboard she held told Emma that this was their guide, Annalise. 

“Good morning!” Annalise said cheerfully. “Welcome to the Great Maine Bike Tour! I’m excited to get started.”

Immediately, Emma tuned her out. She knew the drill. They’d bike to a new town, have lunch, bike to the next town, stay overnight, and do it again in the morning. Glancing at Regina, Emma bit back a laugh when she saw that Regina was clearly ignoring the woman as well. They were adults; they didn’t need all this explanation.

“And how about you, dear?”

Emma realized that Annalise was talking to her and gave her a sheepish smile. “Sorry, what?”

Annalise raised a knowing eyebrow. “Give us your name, dear, and where you’re from.”

“Oh.” She saw Regina smirking at her. “My name is Emma and I’m from Storybrooke.”

A wide grin broke out over Annalise’s face and she turned it on Regina like a spotlight. “Do you two know each other?”

The smirk dropped from Regina’s face and she glared at Annalise. “Yes.”

“We’re co-parents,” Emma added just to torment Regina some more. “We have a son together named Henry.”

“Yes,” Regina bit, the glare now pointed in Emma’s direction. “We both parent Henry.”

Annalise’s eyes flicked between them. The whole room was looking at the two of them. The newlywed couple looked sympathetic, like they thought the two of them were divorced. The teenage sisters just looked confused and the older woman gave Emma a knowing wink.

“Well…” Annalise tried. She cleared her throat. “You two can share a room at the next inn then.” The moment passed and she turned to the rest of the room. “Brian and Lisa are room A. Sam and Sara are room B. The co-parents are room C, and Ginny and I are room D. Let’s hit the road!”

An hour later, Emma was tired of biking. Despite the beautiful landscape they were driving through, she was bored. They couldn’t wear headphones because it could block the sound of cars and Regina was lagging behind, probably on purpose. So, Emma wound lazily down the road, behind the rest of the group, but ahead of Regina.

She glanced over her shoulder at Regina and saw that she was breathing hard and pedaling slowly. Regina wasn’t used to exercise like this. An hour of biking without brakes was probably pretty hard for her. Emma felt bad and turned her bike around.

“Hey,” Emma said, circling Regina and falling into step beside her. “How are you doing?”

“Come to gloat?” Regina gasped, glaring at the road in front of her.

Emma frowned. “No. I came to check on you. You look like you’re struggling.”

Regina just clenched her jaw and sped up a little bit. She seemed to gain some energy purely out of spite. Emma smiled. For some reason, Regina’s intense determination to ignore Emma and prove her wrong was attractive.

“I’m fine,” Regina finally said. She sounded out of breath and not fine. “I don’t need your supervision.”

“Ok, Your Majesty,” Emma replied, shrugging. “I don’t mind letting you struggle, but remember - I’m the Savior. Let me know when you need saving.”

She lifted her butt off the seat and sped off back to the group. The lift was unnecessary, but she couldn’t help giving Regina a show. Emma was very fit and could ride for hours. It was the least she could do to provide some entertainment.

The rest of the ride continued the same. Regina lagged behind and Emma stayed between her and the group in case something happened. She didn’t offer her help again, though. Regina would have to ask for it and Emma knew that she wouldn’t. 

Regina’s stubbornness was both admirable and infuriating. Would it kill her to ask Emma for help? Probably. Still, Emma couldn’t bring herself to leave her on her own. She protected her from angry mobs and she could protect her from a fall off her bike.

By the end of the day, Regina was really struggling. Emma had to pretend to struggle, too, just so she could stay behind the group. Everyone else reached the inn before them and Emma reached a few minutes before Regina. She struggled with her bike lock so she could stay outside until Regina pulled up.

“You’d be a bad spy,” Regina said as she let her bike roll into the rack. Awkwardly sliding off the seat, she gave Emma an annoyed look. “I know you were keeping an eye on me.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Emma replied. She stopped her fiddling and started toward the inn door, leaving Regina behind. “I just have an old lock.”

She walked into the inn and followed the smell of food to the dining room. The whole group looked exhausted except for her and Annalise. Emma headed straight for the buffet, looking over the options and grinning.

It was all fried fish and chips, mashed potatoes, corn souffle, and cheesecake. Regina would have a fit. She’d probably scarf it down, though. She’d eaten a tiny breakfast and a small lunch; she was going to be starving.

Emma piled her plate high and turned to look for a table. There were only three in this small dining room. The newlyweds and teenagers had filled one table and Annalise and the older woman were talking quietly at the other. Emma headed for the empty one.

She’d just sat down when Regina entered and practically ran to the buffet. Emma at her mashed potatoes and watched as Regina scowled at the options. Still, she picked up a plate and served herself. When she turned around, she saw that her seating options were limited and started for Emma’s table.

“May I sit?” she asked Emma, frustrated.

Emma smiled at her, purposefully obtuse. “Say the magic word.”

Rolling her eyes, Regina just put her plate down and sat across from Emma. They ate in silence for a little bit, awkwardly glancing at each other and away again. It made Emma realize how rare it was for the two of them to be alone together. It seemed like there was always someone else in the room or even a whole group of people.

After a while, Regina cleared her throat and pushed her plate away. Color was starting to return to her cheeks. “I’m sorry,” Regina said softly. “I didn’t mean to be rude. I wasn’t feeling well.”

Emma raised an eyebrow. “Wow. An apology from Regina Mills?”

She sighed, running a hand over her sweaty ponytail. “Yes. You will probably never get one again, so I’ll allow you to laugh it up.”

“I’m not laughing. Thank you for apologizing.”

Regina gave her a skeptical look, but she smiled. “If you aren’t too upset, will you ride with me tomorrow? I’m so exhausted that I might actually fall off my bike tomorrow.”

Grinning, Emma nodded. “Hell yeah! I’ll keep you awake.”

“Oh no,” Regina joked, her smile widening. “What have I brought on myself?”

“A good time,” Emma joked. She jerked her head toward the exit. “Want to turn in early?”

It seemed to occur to Regina that they were sharing a room and her face turned a dark red. She cleared her throat, pulling her plate toward her and standing without answering. Emma grinned and followed suit. Maybe her crush wasn’t as one-sided as she thought. She needed to find a way to loosen Regina’s tongue.

The next morning, Emma made Regina stretch before they hit the road. Regina had actually eaten a filling breakfast, so she was in a better mood. They stretched until Emma was satisfied that Regina was warmed up and then began the ride.

The rest of their tour group sped off ahead of them, but Emma and Regina were happy to lag back. They pedaled slowly, taking in the landscape around them and making small talk. It was an easy morning and, after lunch, they decided to stay paired up together.

Emma was keeping an eagle eye on Regina, making sure she was safe. “How are you doing?”

“I’m fine,” Regina panted, shooting her a quick glare before focusing on the road again. “I’m pushing through.”

“You’re doing great,” Emma assured her. “See, aren’t you glad I made you eat that whole burger at lunch.”

Regina didn’t answer. Subtly, Emma sped up just a little bit and Regina matched her pace. Emma had been pushing Regina by sneakily increasing their speed throughout the day. She’d pedal just a little bit faster and Regina would unconsciously speed up, too. Emma was going to make a real biker out of Regina by the end of this tour. Maybe they could even ride together when they got back to Storybrooke.

“So,” Emma said casually, sitting back and taking her hands from the handlebars. She used her shirt to wipe sweat from her face “Do you have any hobbies?”

“Trying to distract me?” Regina asked. Despite her question, she smiled. “I like to read,” she answered, “and listen to music. Play chess. Mostly I garden.” Her smile flagged. “Not recently, though.”

Emma remembered hurting Regina’s apple tree and felt guilty. Regina hadn’t brought it up in a while, but she was probably still upset. Emma should figure out a way to make it up to her. The rest of her garden was lush, full of vegetables and brightly colored flowers. Emma didn’t know anything about gardening.

“That’s cool,” she said quietly. “I don’t have a green thumb like you.”

“I could teach you,” Regina offered. She blushed when she realized what she said. “I mean, you probably don’t have time and I’m so busy as mayor. It wouldn’t-”

Emma interrupted her. “I’d like that, Regina.”

“You would?”

“Yeah.”

They fell into an easy silence with Regina focused on the road and Emma focused on Regina. She had already had a crush on the mayor and evil queen, but this trip was showing her a little more of the woman. They might actually be working toward friendship, or something like it.

Emma was looking at Regina when her front tire hit something on the road. Her bike stopped suddenly and she flew over the handlebars, landing heavily on the asphalt. Groaning, she sat up, checking herself for injuries. There was a large scrape on her legs that had begun to bleed heavily.

She heard Regina gasp loudly and then she was kneeling at Emma’s side. Her hands carefully wrapped around Emma’s thigh. It took all of Emma’s control not to make a joke about Regina just needing an excuse to touch her. She met Regina’s eyes and saw her blush. She was sure her own blush was just as evident.

“I’ll fix this,” Regina said, leaning close to get a better look. She hesitated and glanced up at Emma. “Is it ok if I use magic to heal you?”

“Go for it.” 

Something passed through Regina’s eyes and Emma blinked at her nervously. Even through the pain of the scrape, Emma could feel the warmth of Regina’s hands on her bare skin. She wanted Regina to keep holding her and stay close. 

Licking her lips, Regina took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Slowly, purple smoke gathered around Emma’s leg. It tickled and she had to focus on staying still. When it was done, Regina took her hands away and Emma felt the loss.

“You need to be more careful,” Regina scolded. She looked at Emma with concern. “What happened?”

“Uh,” Emma stammered, trying to think of a reason for her fall that wasn’t ‘you’re really beautiful.’ “I, uh, got distracted. By… the landscape! I love Maine!”

Regina’s face twisted into an amused smirk, one eyebrow perfectly arched up. “Uh-uh. Whatever the reason… We should keep going. We’re almost to the inn.”

“Does the inn have a bar?” Emma muttered, climbing to her feet with Regina’s help. “I could use a drink.”

“It doesn’t,” Regina told her as they got back on their bikes. “There’s a bar around the corner, though. We could go after dinner?”

“Fuck yeah.”

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Emma tossed her head back, throwing the tequila into her mouth and down her throat. Quickly, she slammed the shot glass back down onto the counter and shoved her lime wedge into her mouth. Sucking on it, she looked at Regina.

Regina also had her lime wedge between her lips. She shimmied her shoulders at the drink and turned to meet Emma’s eyes. Pulling the wedge from her mouth, she raised her eyebrows.

“Do I need to be worried about you, Miss Swan?”

Emma laughed louder than she expected to and the lime wedge fell from her mouth. Regina grinned, watching Emma scramble to catch it. When she finally had the offending wedge in her grasp, Emma dropped it onto the bar and shook her hand to dry it off.

The bar they’d found was small and practically empty. It was probably the hot spot on the weekends, but on a Tuesday night, there were only four or five dedicated patrons in the place. The two women were the loudest people there and they didn’t really care.

Emma stuck her tongue out at Regina, shifting on her bar stool. “I’m fine, Miss Mills.” They giggled at each other, drunk after several drinks. She looked around the room and then leaned in close to Regina. “I think we’re being obnoxious.”

Narrowing her eyes, Regina glared at the men across the room who were looking at them. The men immediately pretended to be doing something else. “There. No more prying eyes.”

“That’s so cool,” Emma said, chuckling. “You have like a superpower, like me.”

“Like you?” Regina repeated, raising an eyebrow. “What’s your superpower?”

“I can always tell when someone is lying.”

Regina rolled her eyes. “Very likely.”

“You don’t believe me?” Emma leaned even closer, resting her elbow on the bar and scooting her stool. Regina didn’t lean away. “Tell me a lie.”

For a moment, it seemed like Regina wasn’t going to say anything. Her eyelashes fluttered and she smiled nervously. She took a breath. “I want to kiss you.”

“That’s not a lie!” Emma said, just listening to her superpower. It took a second for her drunk mind to catch up with her mouth. She flushed a deep red, heart racing. “What?”

Frantically, Regina pulled some cash from her purse and slapped it on the counter. She climbed off the stool, only stumbling a little bit. Emma watched as she hurried out of the bar and then followed after her.

The bar was only a couple minutes walk from the inn where they were staying and Emma spotted Regina easily. She caught up quickly, falling into step beside her. Emma wasn’t sure what to say, but she knew they were going back to the same hotel room. She glanced at Regina from the corner of her eye and noticed the soft blush on her cheeks.

They made it back to their room in silence, only slightly stumbling as they climbed the stairs of the inn. Emma pulled the key from her pocket and opened the door, walking inside and turning around to face Regina. Her mind was foggy and she wasn’t sure if she should even try to talk to Regina about the slip up.

“I meant it,” Regina said quietly, dropping her purse on a chair by the door. “I do want to kiss you, but I understand if you don’t want to kiss me back.” A smile tugged at her lips and she shook her head. “I’m not a child. What I mean is - I don’t expect you to return my feelings and I understand if you want to change rooms.”

Emma couldn’t help but chuckle at Regina’s words. They were so… Regina. It was adorable and insecure and put Emma’s feelings before her own. It was definitely the new Regina, an evil queen reformed. Emma laughed and dropped onto one of the beds. She started taking off her shoes.

“Sit down, Regina,” Emma said, smiling up at her. “Get comfortable.”

Regina nervously sat on the bed across from her and took her own heels off. Rolling her eyes, Emma moved to Regina’s bed, sitting beside her. She pulled her socks off quickly and turned to face Regina. Regina blushed, but she met Emma’s eyes.

“What?” Regina asked, leaning back. “Have you decided that letting me down will be easier if you’re closer? That seems a little bit cruel.”

“I’m not letting you down, you idiot.” Emma brushed dark hair out of Regina’s face, tucking it behind her ear. “I’m picking you up.”

Regina’s eyelashes fluttered as she leaned her cheek into Emma’s hand. “‘Picking me up’ doesn’t make sense. I’m already here.”

“Just shut up.”

Emma finally closed the distance between them, pressing their lips together. She felt a spark of magic between their lips and her heart started racing. Every time they touched, she felt the connection between them. It could easily become addicting.

She felt Regina’s hands grasp her waist and quickly wrapped her own arms around Regina, pulling her close. They kissed for a long time before Emma pulled away, breathing heavily. Regina’s mouth followed Emma’s as she tried to pull away. Chuckling, Emma put her hands on Regina’s shoulders and gently pushed her away.

“Hey, there will be time for more.”

Regina laughed, leaning back. She grinned at Emma with a joy that rarely crossed her face. “Sorry,” she apologized, shaking her head. “I got carried away.”

“I get what you mean,” Emma replied. Caressing Regina’s arm, pushed her hair from her face. “So… How long have you liked me?”

“Smug,” Regina muttered. She flashed a smile at Emma. “I’ve...felt positively about you for a little while. I have to admit that those tanktops suit you.” Her smile flagged. “So does being a hero.”

Emma knew what Regina was talking about. She shifted back in bed, lying down against the wall and motioning for Regina to lay down, too. They faced each other, still dressed. Emma was hoping this conversation would go well and they’d get a chance to undress each other.

“You know I never hated you, right?” 

Regina blinked slowly. “I don’t know that, Miss Swan.”

“Regina,” Emma scoffed, kicking her softly. “Call me Emma. I think we’re way beyond formalities.”

“Are we?”

Emma lifted herself onto her elbow to glare down at Regina. “Seriously? Regina. I never hated you. In fact, I’ve always wanted to like you and, recently, you’ve given me plenty of reasons to. So, I like you. Why are you doubting me?”

“I’m not the most likable person,” she answered quietly. “I think you might be the only person in the world who doesn’t hate me, if you’re telling the truth.”

“Ok,” Emma said, dropping back down onto the bed, “no more of that talk on this trip. For the rest of the week, you are going to believe me. Got it?”

Regina’s face cracked into a tentative smile. “I’m supposed to believe you just like that?”

“Yup. I’m the savior after all and I can’t tell lies.”

“I don’t think that’s right,” Regina laughed. She placed a hand on Emma’s waist, playing with the soft cotton of her shirt. “I did enjoy kissing, though. So I suppose I’m willing to put my doubt aside for a few days.”

“Good choice.”

Emma was determined to show Regina that they could have a good time together. She surged forward, pushing Regina onto her back, straddling her. Regina let out a very embarrassing squeak, her face flushing.

Quickly, Emma grabbed her wrists and pushed them into the pillow above her head. She crashed their lips together, feeling that spark as their lips moved. Regina’s tongue swiped across Emma’s lips and she opened her mouth, drinking in a soft moan. 

Letting go of Regina’s wrists, Emma moved her hands between them and pushed up Regina’s shirt. Her hands met silky skin and she sighed happily into Regina’s mouth. The Mayor’s skin was as perfect as it looked and Emma pulled her mouth away so she could help Regina undress.

She tossed aside Regina’s shirt and sports bra, exposing the best breasts she’d ever seen. Immediately, Emma scooted down Regina’s body, kissing her chest and taking a nipple in her mouth. Regina gasped, her back arching slightly. Her hands tangled in Emma’s blonde hair to hold her in place.

The tug of Regina’s hands spurred Emma on and she covered Regina’s other breast with her hand, trying to coax more gasps from her. Regina gave her what she wanted and moaned, her voice like honey. Emma felt heat pool in her stomach and she sat up. Regina tried to hold onto her hair, but Emma just removed her hands, chuckling. 

“Have patience,” Emma teased, pulling her shirt over her head. “It’s a virtue, you know.”

Regina didn’t bother answering. She sat up, pressing her lips to Emma’s bare stomach and shifting her attention to Emma’s breasts as soon as they were visible. Emma threw her clothing aside, distracted by Regina’s skilled mouth. She started to wonder how Regina got so good at this before her bike shorts were suddenly shoved down and Regina’s hand was between her legs.

Emma gasped, her hips bucking forward against Regina’s confident fingers. They fell backward, Emma’s hands landing hard on the bed to avoid a collision. Regina pulled her hand from Emma’s shorts to push them down. Her teeth nipped at Emma’s nipple, making her moan.

“Hold on,” Emma gasped, sliding off the bed. “One second.”

She took off the last of her clothing and watched as Regina did the same. Once they were naked, she practically jumped on top of Regina, straddling her thigh. They kissed again. Regina’s hands desperately touched every inch of Emma that she could read. 

Emma felt dizzy, her skin buzzing under Regina’s touch and her breath leaving her as they kissed. Wiggling, Regina reached between them to touch Emma heat. She rubbed a few distracted circles over her clit before huffing and pulling her hand away.

“Can you roll over?” Regina asked regally. She raised an eyebrow. “I can’t touch you like this.”

Emma opened her mouth to say something sassy, but the devilish glint in Regina’s eyes made her swallow the comment. “Yes, ma’am,” she said instead.

Regina climbed on top of her and the rest of the night was a blur of skin and sweat and heated kisses. Emma wasn’t one for being dramatic, but it might have been the best sex of her life. It was a relief that she and Regina were so compatible and that the whole thing hadn’t turned out to be embarrassing.

Much later when they were done, Emma headed for the shower. The small inn where they were staying wasn’t exactly modern. The bathroom was small and the shower was smaller. She just hoped they still had hot water.

Emma stopped to look at herself in the mirror, taking in a hickey that was going to be very dark in the morning, when she saw Regina leaning on the door frame. Regina was flushed and sweaty, her dark hair mused and out of place. Her eyes blinked tiredly, thoroughly exhausted from the bike riding and sex.

“Do you need to go?” Emma asked her, gesturing to the toilet.

Regina rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. “Elegant as always. No. I was hoping to shower.”

“Oh,” Emma sighed. She brushed a hand over her sweaty stomach. “Ok. I’ll shower after you.”

“Or…” Regina smirked at her. “We could shower together?”

Emma grinned, impressed. “Wow. You still have energy?”

Regina just shrugged delicately and walked into the bathroom. “Do you?”

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next few days passed in the same way. They would bike behind the rest of the group, stopping frequently to make out and take in the scenery, then unwind with sex. It was feeling like a routine, despite the fact that it had only been a few days. By the time the last day of the tour came, Emma was used to sleeping beside Regina at night and talking to her all day long.

She and Regina had a good time on the vacation, even if they’d been forced into it originally. It wasn’t something they would have chosen for themselves, but by the end, Regina was talking about buying a bike when she got home.

Home. It was the cloud over them. They barely spoke as they put their bikes into the company van on the last day and took their suitcases out. The tour had ended in the same town it had started. Emma didn’t look at Regina as she walked to the parking lot of the first inn and opened the truck of her yellow bug.

She put her suitcase in and started to shut it, but a hand on her shoulder made her stop. She turned to see Regina standing next to her. She was back to wearing her dress clothes, a pair of black pants and a cream colored blouse that made her skin glow. Emma swallowed back the feeling that her Regina was gone and they’d have to go back to being strangers.

“Hey,” Regina said softly. She gestured to her suitcase. “Room for one more?”

Emma nodded, taking the suitcase and putting it on top of her own. “You need a ride?”

“I do.” Regina seemed nervous, avoiding eye contact with Emma. “I rented a car from Storybrooke, but I… I thought I could ride back with you.”

“Sure,” Emma agreed, shrugging. She closed the trunk and leaned her hip against the closed door. “Should we talk about it?”

Regina nodded tightly, still looking away. “My position in Storybrooke won’t be any better. A week’s absence won’t have made them forget.”

“Yeah,” Emma sighed, brushing her hair out of her face. “I know. It would be funny to see their faces, though, if we came back holding hands.”

“I’m not the holding hands type,” Regina said, wrinkling her nose. Her head tilted. “Still, you have a point. The town would think I’ve bewitched you.”

Regina’s joke made Emma feel a little bit better. The dress suit didn’t turn her back into the Evil Queen or the Evil Mayor. She was just Regina and Emma knew her better now. They’d begun to get close back home and this trip had only encouraged that. 

“I think Henry would like it,” Emma tried, fiddling with her keys and pretending to look over the landscape. “We could spend more time together and he would get to see both of us more. It might help him trust you more. If I trust you.”

“Do you trust me, Emma?”

“I do,” Emma said without hesitation. “I’ve always tried to side with you, Regina. I never wanted to hate you. You make it so easy, though.”

They laughed together and Emma took in the sight of Regina smiling. It was so easy to see Regina the Person now instead of a mythical fairy tale villain. Everyone in Storybrooke just needed to see what Emma saw. Well, not everything Emma saw.

“You’re not without flaws yourself, Miss Swan,” Regina joked. She brushed her hand down Emma’s arm.

Emma threw her hands up. “You just called me Emma! Now we’re back to the formalities!”

“How about this,” Regina started, stepping close, “I’ll call you Miss Swan and you’ll call me Miss Mills and we’ll know that it’s just a joke. Everyone else can think we hate each other, but we’ll know the truth.”

Emma didn’t want to lie to the town, but she knew they wouldn’t be happy about the match. As much as Emma trusted and supported Regina, it was still hard for everyone else. She might like the secrecy for a bit. It would be nice to have Regina all to herself for a while. 

“Ok,” Emma agreed, grinning. “You have to promise to go for bike rides with me.”

“Of course,” Regina answered. She smirked. “I’ll ride behind you and keep an eye on your… form.”

Emma gasped, walking toward the driver’s seat. “I knew it! It was all a ruse.”

“Perhaps,” Regina said mysteriously. She opened the passenger door. “Are you surprised? After all, I’m a cunning woman.”


End file.
